Song of Cheers
First Day - Choir The crowd cheered as the contestants for the returning Grand Magic Games exited their perspective gates. Six teams in total exited through the gates. Among them being the Euryale Family's team, the remaining Fairy Tail Mages, a five-man group of cloaked figures, three people, another team of three people, and Grey Skull, with Ken Makkura followed by four other members. "Oh, look, it's Ken." Amon was the first to point out Ken was also around "So that's why she asked for a vacation...". "Guess we should've asked, eh?" Lamia sarcastically replied to Amon "We should focus on the upcoming battles. We don't have alot of peeps here, meaning these guys are rock solid. The ones we know already shouldn't be an issue, but the others...". "I know those three." Nanaya said, pointing at the three man team, consisting of a centaur, a small child and a busty blonde woman "I can help against them, but that's it. The others I have no idea about. Not even the hooded guys over there, or...those guys." Nanaya looked at the other three man team, consisting of a tall man wearing a red and grey armour of sorts, with eyes resembling an insect and small horns on his forehead, accompanied by a young man wearing blue clothing and a hat, as well as a feline human witht wo tails, ears and notable fangs, wearing a yellow jacket over her black jumpsuit. "Welcome everyone!" A woman declared from the announcer's seat next to Astrada. She was a well-endowed woman, with blonde hair stylized with large coils, complete with blue ribbons on the sides of her head, as well as reddish eyes with black pupils, and a long blue dress, as well as white gloves and boots. "I am the official first guest of the grand return of the Grand Magic Games, Arturia of the Noble Auburn Family!" Arturia declared, her voice being amplified through a communication Lacrima, that allows the entire crowd to hear her clearly. "We invited nobility?" Krampus asked Hisui "My, my, and the Auburn Family no less. They are prodigies in their own form of magic, aren't they?". "The new head really wanted to be a part of it. I couldn't say no. It boosted our likability too." Hisui said, looking down to see the contestants "But how disappointing...despite the grand prize, and the new leeways I allowed, only six teams are here.". "I, Astrada-chan, will introduce everyone to our contestants!" Astrada declared, her face being seen on every monitor around the audience "First up is a team of heroes who have hunted down many criminals! Three of the most powerful bounty hunters in this great world of ours!". "The what?!" Amon was shocked to hear people of such a high caliber are in this tournament, which gave him an uneasy feeling. "The Three-of-the-Four Horsemen!" Astrada declared the team name, which wasn't at all what the three hunters assigned. "Wait, we wrote Three Champions, didn't we...?" Lancelot said, sounding miffed at the name change. "Just let it go, Lancelot." The centaur, King Chiron, said to Lancelot. "The name's atleast accurate." The blonde woman, Lilianna Barret noted "I mean I haven't exactly won a soccer match yet, or any sports match. I hate sports. Just a bunch of people going crazy over ball kickin'. I can do that for free on the street. With humans. No plastic.". Regardless, the crowd cheered, their loud screams and whistles for these three who were hailed as heroes for their duty made them instantly liked by the public. "Next up!" Arturia caught the spotlight from Astrada, standing up from her seat "A new and up and coming Guild who wishes to rid the world of evil for the good of mankind, Grey Skull!" The crowd instantly cheered for Grey Skull. "Hehehe." Ken grinned maliciously, seeing things going just as she had hoped. "Such a flat lie..." Amon said, rubbing his chin "She's good.". "You're not bothered by that lie?" Lamia was quite surprised with Amon. "I've lied to people and cheated at poker, you know..." Amon replied to Lamia "I've learned from those people." Amon eyed Nana for a brief moment, before focusing back on the other teams again, and Nana could very well tell why. "I gotta ask them what the hell's the deal..." Lamia thought to herself, feeling the tension between Amon and Nanaya could be troublesome. "And on the left!" Astrada quickly jumped onto the table, standing up high, capturing everyone's attention away from Arturia "We have a mysterious, eerie new Guild, never before heard of in Fiore!" Astrada snapped her fingers, creating a fireworks-like effect in the sky "Death's Dealer!". The crowd seemed excited for this seemingly evil Guild. The name, the appearance and simple mystery surrounding them gave a vibe fitting of a Dark Guild. Some memebrs of the audience were booing of course, but the cheers overshadowed them. "But wait! There's more!" Arturia slammed her hand on the table, drawing attention back to her "We have a fascinating return!" Arturia raised her voice "A grandiose return of a fallen Guild of heroes and prestigious Mages! The former strongest Guild in Fiore who was held in high regard!" She was essentially yelling at the top of her lungs "Team Fairy Remnant!". The crowd went silent, looking down at the teams, as Arturia tried catching her breath "One of the many heroic guilds who fought against the Dragons almost six years ago!" Arturia declared. Hisui stood up from her chair, walking closer to the edge to get a better look "What...?". "Your majesty, please." Sirius walked closer to Hisui, standing by her side "I fear for you falling off, or getting struck.". "It can't be..." Hisui said, taking a closer look. Gritting her teeth, Hisui quickly turned around, exiting the scene and going back inside, passing by Krampus Gremory "My apologies, Mr. Gremory, I must leave for a moment.". "I won't force you otherwise." Krampus replied, swirling the glass of wine in his hand as Hisui left. "Your highness?!" Sirius followed Hisui, shocked and horrified at his queen's reaction. "The guild that did the impossible prior!" Arturia breathed in before clutching her hand into a fist, slamming her foot on the table, and shaking her fist "The remnants of Fairy Tail!" Arturia and the entire crowd went silent, as she was trying to catch her breathe after that last shout. "A bit too into it..." Amon was rather taken aback by Arturia's enthusiasm in being the center of attention. The crowd suddenly bursted into an incredible cheering choir for the Mages of the now gone Fairy Tail. The overwhelming cheers reached outside the colliseum and into the town. "Your majesty? Is everything alright?" Sirius carefully approached Hisui, sounding concerned. Hisui lied her hand against a pillar, taking deep breathes, covering her mouth, as if trying to keep her voice from leaking "Sirius...they're alive..." Hisui's voice sounded as if she was choking "After all these years...!". "...Oh. I see." Sirius took off his glove from his right hand, carefully patting Hisui on her back "No one is here. I assure you.". Suddenly, Hisui pulled against Sirius' body, burying her head in his chest, pulling on his cape, tears running down her eyes "Sirius...I...!" Sirius pulled his cape off his shoulders, placing it over Hisui's shoulders. "You needn't cry. You haven't cried in almost six years." Sirius crouched down on one knee, taking off his other glove, placing both down on the ground, wiping the tears off Hisui's face. "...For...years I've thought they were dead. All of them..." Hisui said, clutching the center of her chest, her eyes dilating and her palms became sweaty, feeling a horrible, awful feeling in her heart "They're alive...!". "But, it's alright. As your bodyguard, it is my duty to keep you safe. Physically and emotionally." Sirius said to Hisui "Let us get you some rest. You've been exerting yourself over this event, taking a quick nap shouldn't hurt." Sirius said to Hisui, grabbing his gloves, carrying her up in his arms, fitting of a former princess "It's not healthy to remember a painful memory.". "...One hour shouldn't hurt...". As the crowd calmed down, Arturia tried speaking once more, only to have her lips sealed by Astrada's hand covering her mouth "And now we move onto our next group of weirdos!" Astrada lightly pushed Arturia back, causing her to lose balance and fall off on her rear "It is a notorious and horrifying group of criminals! They have accumulated great prestige in their crimes, and have become one of Fiore's greatest adversaries! Malice! Striker!". "Malice Striker?" Amon tilted his head in confusion "Isn't that what they call us now?". "It is. Kinda weird, really. We didn't strike no one." Lamia replied to Amon "Well, maliciously speaking...Fuck does Malice Striker even mean?". "Huh, you think Sensei is here to watch this?" Sol asked, looking around "Kinda hard to tell.". "This is a big place, of course we'll have a tough time finding them." Maya said "Just focus on the show. No need to be bothered by this.". The crowd showed an obvious and strong dislike towards the Euryale Family, booing them, some even shouted at them. "Yeesh, bunch a hardasses." Lamia didn't seem at all bothered by the crowd's reaction. Infact, she put on a smug grin, as if taunting the crowd "They can't aim for shit.". "I dislike this." Juvia said "I will punish them.". "No!" Amon quickly reacted "No punishing the crowd, please! Disqualification right now is BAD!". "And now! For our two final entries!". "Two?" Lamia quickly found an error in the math. There were only six teams, and she went through five already. "A heroic trio who wanders from city to town, doing their best! The Red Devil's Advocate! Or...RDA? What the hell is this...?" Astrada was rather taken back by the hammy name of the team. "Hahaha! I, the handomse Devil Geten, shall be the victor, me and my two best friends, Aoba and Tatari!" The man in the armor declared, pointing upwards to the sky "For we are the best!". "Hell yeah!" The cat lady, Tatari, shouted with equal enthusiasm to Geten's. "..." Aoba, however, stayed quiet, and didn't say a word, arms crossed. "Anyhow! To our final contestant, a single man of mystery, whose true identity is unknown! The man simply known as Kaige!" Astrada declared the final participant of the Grand Magic Games, only to have no one matching the name be present "...Who is not here!". "Well, that was a riveting ten, twenty minutes wasted on fancy introductions." Amon said, turning to everyone "So, when's the actual games start? This is getting kinda...eeeh-ish.". "Probably soon. They do love their introductions." Lamia replied to Amon, reassuring him. "Hmm...I miss the Queen." Krampus said, still sitting in his spot, not moving an inch since Hisui left "I'm lonely here. I wonder if the first game will be any fun.". "Thank you for coming to the opening of the Grand Magic Games! Please come back in another two hours for the first event to begin!" Astrada declared. "What?!" Amon seemed visibly aggravated "We need to wait two more hours. That's great. Can we go home now?". "Why are you so against this?" Lamia asked Amon "Come on, we'll pass this no problem. Just be patient and give it ya best!". "Lucadra, did the illusion work?!" Amon asked Lucadra, panicking. "Don't worry, you're students and Kiva don't know it's you and your family down here." Lucadra reassured Amon. "Good..." Amon was relieved. "Honestly, you're wasting time." Kagami said, appearing in Amon's eyeball. "...!" Amon held back from shouting in shock once again. "But, if you wanna have a little fun, go ahead." Kagami sighed, as if disappointed "To think I wasted such valuable time with a peasant like you, hoping to get some results...Maybe defeating Deviot was a mere fluke?". "..." Amon had no reply to this demoness, and didn't really want to talk to her to begin with. Almost two hours have passed, during said time, the audience was free to leave their seats to go see the markets open right outside the coliseum, consisting of food, clothing and souveneirs, as well as the official Grand Magic Games market that had many merchandise based on Astrada, the new mascot and announcer. Hisui awoke, wearing a simple white nightgown, getting out of bed "What time is it...? Wait, did I really go to sleep?!" Hisui suddenly recovered her memories, frantically looking for a clock, seeing the grandfather clock in her room. "Oh, good, good. There's still time until the first event begins!" Hisui quickly openned her closet, rummaging through her clothing. Sirius slowly openned the door, peeking "My Queen? Have you awoken?" Sirius asked, looking into the room. "I have!" Hisui said, unusually full of energy "We have to get there for the first event!" Hisui quickly put on her white dress with golden yellow decorations, and placed a crown on her head. Hisui arrived at her seat, seconds before the event officially began, sitting down on her seat. "Whew...we've made it." Hisui sighed in relief. "Welcome." Krampus said, greeting the Queen as she returned "It's lovely to see you feel better.". "Have you waited here, Mr. Gremory?" Hisui asked Krampus, returning to her usual deadpan self. "That I have! Hahaha!" Krampus laughed. He was quite a carefree fellow. Six contestants stood before a floating spherical blue crystallic construct, a large Lacrima surrounded by four floating black metal bars, with an electric current running through them. "Welcome all to the first event of the Grand Magic Games!" Astrada stood next to the large Lacrima, with a communication Lacrima floating next to her, allowing her to commune with the entire audience "This is the grand return of one of the audience's most favoured event! As decided by votes, the returning event is...The Magic Power Finder! Or MPF. But, this unlike the last one! This is the MPF Mark II 3.5! Newly improved to the point that it can absorbs magic shot from Etherion itself, and calculate its vicious might in numerals!". "Oh, this should be interesting!" Mitra seemed excited, biting on a doughnut "We'll get to see how strong these people are. Well, some.". "Wonder how this'll go...". "As the first event of the day, it will also be rather quick!" Astrada said, turning towards the contestants, consisting of Juvia, Mira, a cloaked figure of Death's Deal, a tall slender man with black hair wearing a full body black suit resembling a ninja, even complete with a scarf and katana from Grey Skull, Lancelot, and finally, Geten. "The rules are simple! Hit the MPF as strong as you can! Spells, physical combat, doesn't matter! You can summon a Behemoth from the deepest fathoms of Hell for all I care! The one who gets the highest numeral calculated power wins this round and achieves ten points! Remember, normal events are but ten points!" Astrada explained the rules, skidding away "Have fun!". "...So, who wants to go first?" Lancelot asked the other contestants. "I do not care. I will go last." Juvia said "I will crush your precious numbers with one fell swoop." She said rather arrogantly, tidying her hat, making it slightly crooked on her head. "Oh, very well~" Mira said "I'll go before you then." Mira said to Juvia. "Wow, we're actually having a coherent conversation..." Lancelot was astounded by this development. Suddenly, a cloaked figure from Death's Deal walked fourth to the MPF. "Get back." The cloaked figure said, his voice being striking, convincing the others to indeed take a few steps back. "There will be a problem if...someone gets hurt." The man rolled up his sleeve on his right arm, as darkness began gathering. As he did, the sky began to darken, dark clouds covering the sun, burning a pseudo-night-like state onto the city fo Carex. "What the hell...?!" Amon said, watching from the sidelines, standing up from a bench inside the entrance to the coliseum. "This power..." Hisui was notably at awe in this display "Is this human...?". "It's...This power does not belong here!" Sirius said "That is the power...of a Saint!". "Drop from the sea of dark stars." The man chanted, pointing his middle and index finger together upwards to the sky, as darkness continued gathering "Leviathan of the abyss...roar, King of Abyssal Skies." Suddenly, a haunting howl came from the very skies, as the clouds split apart, while a gigantic creature began falling down. It was a giant, pitch black whale of pure darkness, causing the entire audience to scream in fear for their lives. "What the fuck is that?!" Sol reacted like any sane man would. Panic. "Nooo....! Whale...!" Lisa was frightened by the gigantic beast, snuggling against Adrasteia for protection. "Ah...aaah..." Sora's eyes widened from sheer shock, his mouth gaping mouth, as he simply lost consciousness, beginning to foam from the mouth. "Sora?!" Maya reacted accordingly to Sora's fainting "Don't you die on us now!". "..." Hemera simply looked up, and noticed that she was reading Moby Dick "...Goddamn universe, playing mind games with me...No cookie rain...". The giant whale of darkness fell down onto the stadium, crash landing on the MPF. The very impact sending a powerful shockwave throughout the entire crowd. Luckily a magical barrier protecting the audience did what it was amde for, as debris flew everywhere, even breaking some of the concrete wall. As the dust cleared, the whale had vanished, and the MPF appeared unscathed, with a small crater surrounding it, as a number began appearing on it, showing the result "I-...Impressive...!" Astrada broke the silence "It was merely the first contestant and yet...over 5000...!!! 5227! Such an enormous number for such an incredible and grandiose attack...!!!" Astrada was gritting her teeth with sheer excitement. One could hear the bones of her teeth chipping from how excited she was. The man put his sleeve back on, walking away "Next." He said, as if confident he has already won. "Keh..." Lancelot walked forth "I'll show you then." Lancelot stood before the MPF, as it reverted back to no numbers, ready for another go. "Tengai..." Suddenly, Lancelot's entire body was covered in an aura of lightning, his hair becoming spikey and wild, longer and white with lightning, he grew a tail, as well as claws. It was the power of a Demon, Devil Synchronization. "Hakuhi!" Lancelot spread out his arms, as a sphere of lightning gathers in each palm, growing in size rapidly, surrounding the area in lightning bolts going everywhere like a small storm. Lancelot quite literally threw both spheres of lightning at the MPF. As the two spheres clashed together when striking the MPF, they merged into one large eruption of thunder and lightning. Bolts of lightning tore the earth asunder. One bolt of lightning even cracked the barrier for a moment. All the lightning eventually accumulating back into a single concentrated point, exploding once more into a tower of light, leaving an even deeper crater. And a number was shown at the end. "Amazing! Once more an astounding performance!" Astrada declared "However...he is unfortunately a few digits behind." Astrada said, as the number was shown "4751. Close! But no cigar~". "Awww...dammit. I didn't use enough force." Lancelot said, rubbing his chin "If I had put more effort into it, it would've probably killed someone..." Lancelot shrugged, turning back to normal and returning back to everyone else. "Next!". "Allow me!" Geten said, as he stepped forth towards the MPF. He cracked his knuckles with his gauntlets, the red and grey armour's gloves scraping against each other as he did. Geten planted his foot firmly into the ground, extending his left arm forth, opening his palm facing the MPF, whilst cocking his right arm back, with his hand clutched into a fist. "Maōken..." Red energy gathered around Geten's fist, and within a split second, it vanished, striking the MPF, though to onlookers it looked as if Geten's right limb had entirely vanished, and an invisible force struck the MPF, with enough force to send it flying, striking and breaking through the coliseum wall "Ōeikyō." Geten said, before coming to a realization "Ah! Dammit! I forgot to said the technique name before actually using it!" Geten put his hands on his face, as if ashamed "I am a failure as a hero...!". "I-...Incredible..." Astrada said, looking at the number generated by Geten "The score is...six...6119...". "But that power...from a single punch?" Sirius said, sounding rather concerned "We have some powerful people here...Is this truly okay, my Queen?" Sirius turned to face Hisui, who seemed to be observing the situation intently. "I heard the MPF is different now." Krampus said "In the past, there was a Saint who competed, no? He scored well over 8000. But, a score of over 5000 is on par with a Saint atleast, no?" Krampus deduced "Because the MPF is now meant to be capable of with holding more power and punishment than before, the power the numbers equate is also different now. Or am I wrong?". "No, you're correct." Hisui answered Krampus "3000 would be the power of an S-Class...but anything above 5000 is on the realms of a Saint's power.". "How do you know that?" Sirius asked Krampus, rather curious of this man's knowledge. "I have friends." Krampus said, looking surprised, as if insulted that Sirius would imply something else. "I'll better myself!" Geten said, determined, shaking his fist. "Welp! Maybe I'll feel better after some good sunday night ice cream." Geten returned back to the rest of the contestants. "We might lose this." Amon said "The numbers are really high...Do we even know if Juvia can hit with enough force? We've seen her fight like, what, twice?". "We ain't perfecting this shit show. We're just 'ere to win. So we lose the first event, big whoop!" Lamia said, being calm as usual "We lose one event, big deal. Each daily event is 10 points, and the day has two. Plus, a fight at the end of the day, for five, so it's 25 in total for first place.". "I guess..." Amon said, looking back outside, seeing the man with black hair walk closer to the MPF. "..." The man smirked looking at the MPF floating before him "I will do this for Boss!" The man unsheathed his blade, staring down at the MPF. "Come on, Anku, you can do it!" Ken cheered for Anku from her guild's quarters "Don't fail me, again!". "I will not!" In a matter of seconds, Anku sliced at the MPF at blinding speed, each sword impact striking the MPF, but failing to actually harm it in any way. In the end, he struck the MPF with the tip of his sword in a thrust, sending a small shockwave burst from it. "Compared to our last three, that was quite dull..." Hisui said, resting her head on her hand "Even the last one had some...oomph to it.". "His style and employment isn't bad..." Sirius said, noting on Anku's skill with a sword, despite being brief and not very impressive "But, I doubt it will do much.". The MPF calculated the damage, and the end result was a measly 2281 "Oh, seems this one wasn't so impressive." Astrada announced "It seems that simply cutting things won't achieve much in this year's tourney!". "Gah...!" Anku was shocked at his failure, feeling shameful for this display "I have failed...!" Anku shook his fist in despair, shedding tears of disgrace. "Oh god, he's gonna be whinning about this all day now..." Ken said, sounding worried "I better get ready to be pampered as an apology. Though I guess it's not all that bad~!". "There, there." Mira comforted Anku, patting him on his back "Just go back, so you won't get hurt!" Mira cheerfully suggested to Anku, who did as she said, feeling rather uneasy around that woman. "Alright!" Mira clapped her hands, smiling widely. "Satan Soul..." A dark aura surrounded Mira's entire being, completely shrouding her in a thick black mass "Aamon.". "Hm? Did she just call my n-...?" Amon was interrupted by a tower of darkness erupting from Mira's being, piercing through the heavens, tearing the clouds apart from one another. "Haaah...Did I use too much to transform?" Mira said, her voice sounding somewhat deeper. Her body was now clad in a black armour. Her arms and legs in a thick layer of Black Blood, with claws on the fingers and toes, appearing like gauntlets and boots, with spikes on each elbow. The front was open, exposing her cleavage, as well as her stomach. Black, elongated horns potruded on her back, pointing to her back, almost like an animal's horns, while the lower part of her face was hidden behind a white skull-like mask, revealing only her eyes, now with slitted pupils. Her hair strand vanished, replaced by bangs, as her hair became freely flowy. On her rear, she had a thin, reptillian-like black tail, with no wings being present. Mira breathed out, her breath visible as it exited her mouth, leaving the audience in awe of this new form "Right." Mira grabbed the MPF, performing a full 180 degree turn, and tossing the MPF high up into the air, sending it hurling up into the sky. "Now I don't have to worry about hurting anyone." The skull mouth didn't move along with Mira's words, due to being more like a mask then her actual mouth. At that moment, four, demonic bat-like wings appeared on Mira's back, as she began flying up high, creating two black spheres in each hand, gathering power as the MPF began falling back down. "What is she doing?" Hisui said, staring in awe at Mira flying. "The right move." Krampus said casually "She's making sure no one gets hurt.". "What?" Hisui said, confused. "Abyssal...!" Both black spheres of energy expanded in size, as Mira thrusted her arms forth, allowing both spheres to conjoin into a single, larger sphere "Eradication!" Suddenly, the sphere "broke", releasing a large burst of energy forth, shooting towards the MPF, engulfing the machine in the black beam. However, the beam continued forth, tearing through the clouds, eventually erupting into a large burst of power, quite literally blackening the sky, simulating night for exactly 3 seconds, before the black energy vanished from the city skies, turning back to its normal azure skies. The MPF fell down, and Mira moved slightly to the side, allowing the MPF to crash back down, denting itself into the ground, as Mira slowly came back down. "I win." Mira said, rather arrogantly, not fitting her nature. "Ah..." Astrada looked at the number presented before her and the audience, leaving her speechless "S-...So powerful..." Astrada took a deep breath, before continuing "Mirajane Strauss...scored a phenomenal...18,293...She broke the record. She is in the lead.". Mira turned back to normal, sighing in relief "Oh dear, that was frightening...I still don't have proper control over that body...I should take better care of that.". "Ah...They're...still..." Hisui voice began cracking up, as she covered her mouth "...". "My Queen?" Sirius crouched down to Hisui's level, patting her shoulder "Is something the matter?". "All these years after such a tragedy...and yet...they're still so strong." Hisui choked up, feeling the guilt coming back. "This isn't good at all..." Sirius said, noticing very well how Hisui was reacting "We should...". "No...I'm fine." Hisui said, taking deep breathes, calming down "I can handle it. I won't run away." Hisui firmly gripped onto her chair, remaining seated. "It's my turn then..." Juvia said, as Mira returned to the others.She walked up to the MPF, rolling up her sleeves up to her shoulders, punching her fist into her open palm. "Alright then. This should be a good oppurtunity to test out this new attack." Juvia gathered water from the moisture in the air, forming it into a large sphere of water. "Shrink..." The sphere was condensed, with more and more pressure, shrinking it down in size. In the process, chunks of the water fell on the ground, or got evaporated from the sheer pressure. Eventually, the large sphere became as small drop, however, the concentrated amount of magic power used to shrink it caused it to be full of magic power, making this small drop of water far more deadly than it looks. "Tear Drop." Juvia moved her index finger, pointing upwards, as the drop of water flew further and further away from Juvia, reaching the audience. "One-Shot-Kill." Juvia bended her finger, commanding the drop of water to shoot forth towards the MPF. At the moment of impact, the drop of water unleashed a burst of magic power, similar to a volatile bomb, pushing the MPF back, hitting the wall. The MPF calculated the damage, displaying the result. "With such a simple and weak looking attack, our Miss Delphinus managed to score a remarkable...3621." Astrada announced. "Still lower than Anku." Ken said, glaring at the depressed Anku, lowering his head in shame. "And with that! The scoring commences!" Astrada announced, as Arturia began getting back up shaking her head. All the teams stood forth in the stadium, as a large hologram screen showing the scores appeared "The first winner, Fairy Remnant! Scoring full ten points!" The crowd cheered for the winners of the first event, clapping their hands loudly. "If it keeps up this way, they might just win this." Sol said, astounded like the rest at Mira's score "She scored higher than that...whale...". "Yeah, no one gonna question the fact a giant whale of darkness just fell from the sky?" Maya pointed out, looking around her, seeing no one responded "I guess not...". "Just tell me when we can go. I'm starving." Hemera said, being too focused on her book. "I'm with bookworm." Kiva said "I might not have my legs working but I still need to strengthen this upperbody up, y'know.". "We'll go when the event finishes. Probably grab us some hotdogs, or find a restaurant." Mitra said, drinking juice through a straw "First we must find the incompetent teacher after this.". The display of scoring continued, with each team getting 2 points less than the last. Geten's party was second with 8 points, Death's Deal third with 6, The Horsemen fourth with 4 points, the Euryale Family with 2, and Grey Skull with absolutely nothing at last place. "Well, this was definetly quite an event to start things off on." Hisui said "We should be moving onto the second event now.". "And now, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to announce th-...!" Astrada was suddenly interrupted by a woman in a buisness suit, brown hair and glasses walking up to her, whispering into her ear "Eh? Really?" The woman nodded in reply to Astrada "Weird...Ah well, thanks." Astrada coughed, clearing her throat "Change of plans! Due to certain difficulties, in addition to it being the first day! We will jump ahead to the battle of the day, with the prize of 5 points for one team, after two opponents of opposing teams will be randomly selected!" Astrada announced, much to the dismay of the audience "But, alas, return in simply 3 hours for the fight, and to keep you all interested!" Astrada pointed at a large hologram screen, displaying two boxes with a blank face "Our first fight shall be...!". "This should be interesting." Amon said "We might get to see how strong some of the contestants really are.". "Would be fun, yes." Lamia said, stretching, yawning "I just hope it ain't me. Too lazy to bother. I need some coffee to boot." Lamia looked around, as if bored. "The first battle shall be against the infamously loathed criminal known as the Mad Dog!". "Eh...?" Amon's eyes widened as he saw he was among the first to fight "Oh god please no..." Then he saw his opponent. "Oh, neat." Lucy said, seeing her face on the large screen. She looked over to Amon, who came into eye contact with her, appearing rather distraught, yet she simply waved cheerfully to him, as if there was no issue. "Let's do our best~!". "Ahaha..." Amon awkwardly waved back "Oh this is just splendid.". "Pull 'em up! Knock 'em down! Right up the alleyway!" Lucadra said, sounding rather excited "Yer goin' places kid! First stop, man on woman fist action. Only this time, the fist goes to the face! Hehehe.". "Please stop being crazy..." Amon began feeling uncomfortable around Lucadra. "I don't think that's an option." Gram seemed to have surrendered at this point. "Listen up, Amon! We're gonna hit it big this year. Starting by showin' ya got some muscle in those arms! And kick ass!" Lucadra grinned maliciously, as she extended her arms in an over the top pose, appearing like some sort of villain "We're gonna start with this city, then the world!". "...Did you forget what we're here for?" Amon asked Lucadra, genuinely becoming concerned for her now. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice